Teen Problems
by TheFutureAuthor98
Summary: Sequel to Baby Problems. The babies aren't babies anymore. Follow them as they go on a dangerous quest.
1. Cover Sleeve

**A/N: Here it is! Read Baby Problems first! Next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Disclaimer: These characters down there v are mine. PJO and HoO aren't mine though.**

**Bianca has a secret.** She has carried this secret for as long as she can remember. She hasn't even told her best friends about it. She is afraid of what they might think of her if she came clean. With the quest coming, Bianca has to a decision, tell her friends the truth or risk dying to keep it a secret.

**Cayla is jealous.** She has never told a soul this, but she envies her friends. They have what she never had; powers and families that actually love them, at least that's what she sees. No one knows how hard being in camp is. She can't even go in without . . .

**Lucas is head over heels.** What started between Cayla and him might have just been a silly fling, but he's sure that it has turned into something more. He can see a future with her. The problem is, he doesn't know if she feels the same way.

**Zach is oblivious.** Girl's will throw themselves at him and he thinks that they just want to be his friends. Rumors have been spreading about how of a player he is and it's starting to making a special someone jealous.

**A/N: Yeah, sort of a teaser. Hope this gets you hooked.**

***Sequel**


	2. To Camp Half-Blood

Percy was driving a van filled his friends, and their kids. They were the Jackson's, Percy, Annabeth, Lucas, and Zoe; the Grace's, Jason, Piper, Zach, and Silena; the Zhang's, Frank, Hazel, and Bianca; the Valdez's, Leo, Cameron, Cayla, Jamie, and Skye. With them was Reyna and her husband, Davis, for 'family bonding' and Marcus Greene, who always wanted to see Camp Half-Blood.

"You'll love Camp Half-Blood, everyone is really nice." Zach told Marcus.

"Everyone?" Silena questioned with a few people on her mind that didn't really fit the word 'nice'.

"I think so." Zach replied.

"It sounds pretty cool." Marcus said, slightly both excited and nervous.

"Ugh! Seriously!" Zoe complained when the van hit a small bump.

"What?" Her mom, Annabeth, asked.

"The bump made my hand slip. There's a line through the picture." Zoe told her.

"Sorry." Her dad, Percy, apologized.

"It's fine. It's just a silly sketch I was working on." She replied.

"Are we dere yet?" Little Skye whined, exaggerating the yet.

"Almost sweetie." Cameron said to Skye.

"If you consider another three hours almost there." Percy told them.

"I wish there was a quicker way there. It feels dangerous being in a van filled with eleven demi-gods and eight legacies." Silena told everyone.

"We're fine Silena." Piper reassured her daughter.

"Yeah, this van masks our scent from monsters. My design." Leo stated proudly.

"This is boring." Lucas said aloud.

"Then think about this." Cayla whispered something into his ear, causing him to smile.

"What did you say to him?" Leo asked with fatherly concern.

"Nothing daddy." She said sweetly sarcastic with a famous Valdez smirk.

Leo knew his daughter well and knew that what ever she had whispered to her Lucas, Leo probably didn't want to know. He knew sometimes Cayla could be even worse than he was at her age and that scared him.

"That reminds me, you two can't be alone together, at all!" Annabeth told the couple.

"Which time are you in trouble for?" Bianca questioned.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'which time'?" Leo said trying to keep anger out of his voice.

"Dad, do you really want to know that answer?" Cayla asked Leo.

The next three hours with miserable. Skye and Jamie complained about the ride, Leo grumbled about Lucas and Cayla under his breath, Silena kept worrying over monsters, and of course, Percy and Annabeth were arguing over directions. Finally, the group made it to Camp Half-Blood. They unloaded their bags for the summer and started walking up the hill.

"You ready to see Camp Half-Blood?" Zach asked Marcus.

"Definitely." Marcus replied with exicitment. "Is that a dragon?"

"Yeah. He protects the Golden Fleece." Percy told the Roman.

"No way. You have the Golden Fleece." Marcus said with interest.

"How 'bout you check out the actually camp." Zach suggested to Marcus.

Marcus turned to see the view of the camp. "Nice," he said, taking in the sight.

"Come on, I'll show you to Apollo's cabin." Zach said.

The two walked down the hill together. Skye and Jamie ran down the hill with Leo and Cameron keeping an eye on them. Zoe and Silena talked as they walked towards the cabins. The other parents walked down as well. Cayla stood at the entrance and fiddled with her hammer charm necklace.

"Hey, CayBay, come on." Lucas said to his girlfriend.

Cayla walked passed by Peleus, who slept while guarding the Golden Fleece, then through the magical barrier that was protecting Camp Half-Blood. As she walked through it, she felt the burning ting she always felt cross her skin. She was use to the feeling, yet the feeling still made her muscles tense. Lucas at her with slight concern.

"Somethin' wrong?" Lucas asked.

"No." Cayla replied.

Cayla gave Lucas a kiss.

"Ahem." Reyna stood behind the couple.

"Sorry Mrs. West." Lucas apologized.

"Just go to your cabin." Reyna told him.

"See you later CayBay." Lucas said.

"See you, Babe." Cayla replied.

She gave him another kiss. Lucas then walked away, heading towards the Poseidon cabin. Reyna watched as he walked away. She didn't really care much for him dating her daughter. When he was at the bottom of the hill, she turned towards Cayla. She had a stern look across her face. It didn't faze Cayla at all.

"One more strike Cayla. One more strike and you're in serious trouble." Reyna told her.

"Got it." Cayla replied, walking away.


	3. Flirting

**A/N: So the last chapter didn't have an A/N because I didn't have a lot of time to get it posted, so I skipped it. All you need to know; I haven't read BoO, so let's just pretend it didn't happen and please don't tell me anything, also, I definitely ship Leo/Calypso (Anyone know their ship name?), but it seemed like it would be awkward if Cayla's step-mother was her age physically.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: When Percy Jackson first out, I was still in Elementary school. High doubt I could write a series then.**

Zach was showing Marcus the way to the Apollo cabin. Marcus had heard stories about the Camp, but realize how amazing it was. Sure, Camp Jupiter was in New Rome, which looked like a rebuilt Rome crossed with a college campus, but Camp Half-Blood looked like an actual camp. Ever since he arrived at Camp Jupiter four years ago, he stopped going to Camp Evergreen in Montana, not far from his house.

As the boys walked, some girls started to walked over.

"Hey Zachy." Said a girl a with curly red locks.

"Hey Lindsey." Zach replied.

"It's been forever." Said a girl short brown.

"Definitely Sam."

"Zach. It was in my garden and saw this flower and just knew you'd love it!" Said a girl with wavy brown hair.

"Thanks Avery." Zach took the flower.

"Who's that?" A blonde asked Zach.

"I'm Marcus." He introduced himself.

"He's from Camp Jupiter. I'm showing him to Apollo's cabin." Zach explain.

"Apollo's my dad!" The blonde exclaimed. "I was just going that way. I'll join you."

"What happened to archery practice, Emily." Lindsey asked.

"Oh, right." Emily replied, seemingly mad at Lindsey.

The girls reluctantly went and the boys continued.

"Those girls were all over you." Marcus told Zach as they walked.

"What? They're just my friends." Zach insisted.

"Really? They seem crazy about you." The son of Apollo stated.

"You sound like Cayla and Bianca." The legacy told him.

"Do you even know you're not single." Marcus questioned.

"No, but it doesn't matter. They don't like me that way." Zach explained.

"You have to tell them. If you don't you're just playing with their hearts." Marcus told him.

The two finally reached the Apollo cabin.

"Here we are. You have to eat with your cabin, but I'll see you at the campfire." Zach said.

"And you'll tell them?" Marcus asked.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Bianca walked with her parents to the Hades cabin. Bianca preferred it due to the lack of people compared to Ares. When they reached the cabin, Bianca went in, placed her bags by her bed and walked out.<p>

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Hazel asked.

"I can do that later. I've been in a car for hours, I just wanna walk around for a little." Bianca explained.

"Okay. You have your bag?" Hazel questioned with concern.

"Of course I do." Bianca said with slight irritation, like she'd had this conversation before.

"We're just worried. We want you to be safe." Frank told his daughter.

"Relax, I'm always careful." Bianca reminded her parents.

"Alright." Hazel said.

Bianca walked away and towards the woods. She loved how the woods looked. She the woods were the most beautiful place in Camp Half-Blood. It was quiet and peaceful. The trees made it the only place where the sun wasn't blinding. She sat by Zeus's Fist, taking in the scenery until someone pulled her out of day dream.

"It's nice here isn't it?"

Bianca turned to see a face she hadn't seen since Lucas and Zach's birthday.

"Thalia!" Bianca said, giving her a hug.

"Hey." Thalia said, breaking the hug. "Where's everyone else."

"Unpacking, but they're probably finished." Bianca stated, realizing how long she was probably in the woods.

"Let's go find them." Thalia said.

* * *

><p>Everyone was happy to see Thalia. They were catching up from March.<p>

"Have you considered Lady Artemis's offer. I only ask because she wanted me to." Thalia asked Bianca.

"Tell her I'm flattered, but just because I've never had a boyfriend, didn't mean I don't ever want one." Bianca replied.

At the birthday party, Artemis (Diana at the time) had been there with the hunters because of Thalia's request to be at her nephew's birthday. There, she saw Bianca's archery skills asked offered a chance to be a hunter. Diana said that Bianca reminded her of her namesake, but Bianca declined the offer.

Chiron blow the horn for dinner. Everyone one left to eat.

**A/N: This was suppose to be out a couple of days ago, sorry. Also, I have a lot of views, but .0 reviews. I won't post more if there aren't any reviews. Change in mind, the pace of the story is going to pick soon.**

***review, REVIEW, _REVIEW!_, please.**


	4. Prophecy

**A/N: I'm only posting this because it was already written. I'm not wasting my time on this story if no one reading it thinks it's good enough for a review. If I do get reviews, then I'll write more, but what's the point in writing if no one likes your story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

After the dinner, everyone gathered at the campfire.

Cayla and Lucas met up at the camp fire. Their parents sitting several rows back. Most everyone was singing, but not Cayla. She sat quietly, glancing over her shoulder now and then. After a few songs, their parents were too busy catching up with the satyrs Grover and Coach Hedge to notice anything else. Cayla smiled at the fact.

"Hey." She whispered in Lucas' ear.

"Yeah?" He replied, no longer singing.

"Wanna take a swim?" She questioned.

"Of course." He told her. "I'll go get my trunks."

He was about to get when Cayla whispered in his ear, "Who said anything about swim suits."

Lucas smiled with Cayla. That's why he liked her so much. She didn't worry about what their parents' said. She was spontaneous. You never knew what would come out of her mouth. She was perfectly unique. No one was as risky as her.

They walked over to the lake and stripped down. It wasn't their first time skinny dipping. The water was cold on their skin. They swam down. They enjoyed the feel of the surrounding water. Cayla scowled at a dryad when she heard it's gargly laugh. Soon they went up for air, not that Lucas needed to. Cayla gave him a kiss.

"Isn't this fun?" She asked.

"Definitely." He went to give her another kiss, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Lucas. Cayla." Annabeth scowled.

Both lucas' parents and Cayla's parents and step parents stood in front of the two. They were about to be chewed out with the same old lecture, when they heard Zoe yelling.

"Mom! Dad! Everyone!" She yelled as she reached them.

"What?" Percy asked with concern.

"You won't believe it! – "

* * *

><p>Zach found Marcus after dinner and they sat next to one another at the campfire. Of course, a bunch of girls surrounded the two.<p>

"Zachy." Lindsey gave Zach a hug.

"Hey." Zach said to everyone.

"So how have you been?" Asked a girl with a blonde pixie cut.

"Great Bay." He replied.

A girl with short, dark, curly hair and dark, piercing eyes walked up to them. She wore a black shirt, leather jacket, dark denim jeans, combat boots, and a dark read scarf that matched her lipstick. She paused in front of Bay, who was right next to Zach. She gave Bay a smile. Not a warm one, but a devious one, like a silent threat. Bay shot her a look as she gave the girl her seat.

"Hey prettyboy, how's Camp J. been treating you?" The said in the sweet, flirtatious tone.

"I'm doing good, how 'bout you Tristan." He said like he was talking to an old friend.

"Honestly," She said, placing to hand on his thigh, bringing her lips to his ear. "I've been missing you."

Discomfort raced across Zach face as if he finally noticed everything his friends had been pointing out. He took Tristan's had and put back on her lap. She looked at him, confused and mad. Zach stood.

"I have someone to introduce." Zach said, he put out his hand, Marcus took it and rose. "This is Marcus, my boyfriend."

Disbelief ran across the girls' faces. Anger exploded on Tristan's face.

"WHAT?!" She yelled loud enough to disrupt the singing. "YOU BETTER BE JOKING!" Now the whole camp was listening. "ARE YOU TELLING ME TELLING ME THAT I'VE WASTE TWO YEARS CHASING AFTER A GAY GUY!? I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, I SWEAR ON THE –"

Tristan probably would have finished that promise if something even bigger hadn't happened at that very moment.

* * *

><p>Bianca sat alone At the campfire. At least until a friend came over and sat beside her. She was about 15 or 16, with dyed green hair. Her eyes were were ocean blue.<p>

"Hey Bi" The girl said.

"Hey Makenna." Bianca replied.

"So how's Camp Jupiter doing without an oracle?" Makenna asked.

She had been joking about Camp Jupiter's lack of oracle since she heard that they didn't have one. Which was basically since she became became oracle.

"Still fine." Bianca played along.

Then Makenna's eyes caught a certain satyr. Bianca followed her gaze and let out a slight laugh.

"Oh, shut up." Makenna told her.

"You know Mrs. Oscar Underwood does have a nice ring to it." Bianca mocked.

"Shut up." Makenna repeated. "It's hard enough not being allow to date, but then see him everyday." She signed.

"Someday." Bi reminded her friend.

Oscar walked over to the girls.

"Hey ladies. Talking about anything interesting?" He asked.

"No." Makenna said coldly, refusing to make eye contact.

Oscar laugh slightly. "Aw, you know you like me."

Of course, he meant like as friend's he didn't know the truth.

"WHAT?!" They trio heard Tristan yell from across the fire. "YOU BETTER BE JOKING! ARE YOU TELLING ME TELLING ME THAT I'VE WASTE TWO YEARS CHASING AFTER A GAY GUY!?"

"Looks like Zach's out of closet." Bianca joked, but when she turned to face Makenna, something happened.

Green mist poured out of her mouth. Everyone in the camp was looking at her. She pointed her finger at Bianca. Chills went down the legacy's back.

"The four go south to recover the lost  
>But one shall have to pay the cost<br>To find it again they must travel afar  
>And discover the product of a shining star." The oracle said, then dropped to the ground.<p>

Panic built up in Bianca's chest. She jumped from her seat and ran as fast she could. She didn't stop until couldn't breath.

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Have some candy. ( ) ( ) ( )**

***Happy Halloween  
><strong>


	5. Filler

**A/N: Thank you Guest and Tyler for reviewing. I know this chapter is short and bad. I'll have a better chapter out by Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters expect oc's.**

Bianca couldn't breath. She stopped running as she gasped for air. She was having an asthma attack. Bi grabbed a small plastic bag. It was filled with ambrosia. She took out a small piece and ate it. Suddenly, Bianca could breath again. Now she could continue to panic. Her worse fear had could true; she had a prophecy. She never wanted one. She never wanted to be the hero.

Bianca, while trying to calm herself, walked to her cabin, the Hades Cabin. She walked in and a boy, about 17, was on a bed. He looked over at Bianca, then turned his head back.

"So, a prophecy, huh?" The boy said, still facing the opposite direction.

"How do you know about the prophecy, Russel, you haven't gone to the campfire for awhile." Bianca asked the boy named Russel.

"When those Apollo kids stop those sing-a-longs, I _might_ go." Russel told her.

After a second of silence, he realized that he hadn't answered her question.

"Ruby told me." He explained simply.

"Oh, right." Bianca replied.

Ruby was Russel's twin sister. Two years ago, they had gone on a quest. They didn't talk about it a lot, but they did tell Bianca how they were given the ability to communicate telepathically, though Bianca couldn't remember gave them that gift.

"Russel, do you mind leaving for a few minutes, I want to–" Russel cut her off.

"Talk to him." Bi nodded. "Ten minutes."

He went to leave, but paused and turned. He pulled a drachma out of his pocket.

"Here, this call's on me." He tossed it to Bianca.

"Thanks Uncle Russel." She joked.

The was a pull on the coin. It flew out of her hand and returned to Russel's.

"Don't push it." He said, leaving the coin on a dresser and left.

Bianca took the drachma and made a rainbow with some water and a prism. There was someone that she really needed to talk to.

Cayla, Lucas, Zach and their parents went looking for Bianca. They saw Russel sitting on his cabin steps, glancing at his watch every few seconds. They walked up to him.

"Russel, have you seen Bianca?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah. She's inside. She said she wanted some time by herself, WHICH ENDS IN IN FIVE MINUTES!" He yelled the last part loud enough for Bianca to hear. "Come back in the morning when she gets her head on straight."

They knew he was right. Bianca probably wanted to be alone, but they wanted to make her feel better. They knew how she felt.

"We'll meet up tomorrow." Frank told everyone.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Marcus." Zach said, leaving.

"I'm gonna go to." Cayla stated and started walking away.

"Not so fast." Reyna told her.

"We never finished our conversation with you two earlier." Annabeth reminded the couple.

Hazel, Frank, Zach, and Piper left for bed and, after a long lecture, everyone else went to bed too.

**A/N: Sorry again.**

***Happy Vets Days (Thank you for our service)**


	6. Silver Eyes

**A/N: Okay, I know I said Friday and it's like way passed Friday, but . . . okay, I don't have much of an excuse besides homework and a tournament(not me, my sibling). Anyway, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Can't think of anything fancy, so I'll give it to you straight, I own no rights to HoO.**

Bianca made a rainbow and said a name. Now a familiar face was looking at her.

"Hey BiBi." The person said. Once the person noticed the look on Bianca face, he became concerned. "BiBi, is everything alright?"

"Umm..." Bianca took a breath as the fear came back. "I-I got a prophecy."

"Oh. You alright?"

"I don't know. No, I guess. I" She paused. "I don't want a prophecy."

"I know you're scared."

Bianca took a shaky breath.

"What do I do Uncle Nico?" Bianca asked.

"The only thing you can do, go on the quest." Nico told his niece.

"Is there way not to?"

"Sorry BiBi"

"It's not fair, I didn't ask for a prophecy."

"I'm sure everything will work out."

"The prophecy says four have to go." She told him.

"Oh."

"And... that someone will have to pay the cost."

Nico was silence.

"It's gonna be me."

"Don't say that BiBi."

"I know it'll be me."

"How come?" Nico question.

"It's this feeling, that the line, about the cost, being about me."

"WHICH ENDS IN IN FIVE MINUTES!" They heard someone yell.

"Who was that?" Nico asked.

"Russell. He gave me ten minutes alone to talk with you."

"Is there more you want to talk about?"

Bianca knew why he asked. She always came to him to get things off her chest. It wasn't because she thought her friends or parents would judge, but because she didn't care if her uncle judge. She didn't even know where he lived and the only time they talked was when Bianca Imed. She hadn't seen him in person since she was twelve.

"Maybe we could just change the topic." Bianca suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. What's new with you?"

"Nothing." Nico replied.

"We haven't talked in four months and nothing's new."

"How about you?"

Bianca thought for a moment. "Nothing much I guess. Cayla and Lucas started dating, but that's not really about me."

Nico looked passed the Iris Message.

"I gotta get going. We can talk again soon maybe."

"What, have a date or something?" Bianca joked.

"Bye BiBi." With that, Nico brushed the IM away.

"You can come in Russell." Bianca called.

Russell walked in and went to his bed.

"You still had two minutes." He told her.

"Yeah I know. Thanks by the way."

"Whatever."

Bianca went to bed as well, but she could hardly sleep. The thought of of tomorrow made that nearly impossible; nearly.

That night Bianca had a nightmare. She wasn't sure where was. It was dark She could smell salt water and felt a light breeze. It had to be a dock. There were shipping containers stacked on each other, creating a maze. Bianca looked around, but saw nothing except more shipping containers. Then she heard something. It was faint, but as she followed the sound, she started to make out what it was.

"Help. Please, help." Bianca heard.

She started running towards the pleading voice. She turned a corner and found the source of the voice.

"Please. Help." Said a girl, about twelve years old, with pale skin, long, dark black hair and gray(almost silver) eyes, bloodshot and filled with tears.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Bianca told the girl.

The girl let out a sob. Then something behind the girl moved. It flew out of the shadow and landed behind the girl. A fury. Bianca grabbed the bow and quiver charm on her bracelet and it turned into a full sized weapon.

"What can you do?" The fury said, placing her talons on the girl, making her flinch.

"Please, please." The girl pleaded.

Bianca went to shoot the fury with one of her arrows, but when she went to grab one, her quiver had disappeared. So had her bow. The girl was now balling her eyes out. Bianca wanted to help the girl. She tried to walk towards her, but then she felt herself being pulled away.

"Please!" The girl sobbed.

The girl and fury were getting smaller and smaller. Soon there was nothing, it was pitch black. Bianca woke up. Morning light came out of the windows, that's shades were surprisingly open. Bianca sat up and looked over at Russell and his twin sister Ruby.

"Morning." Ruby said with a smile.

"Someone's happy." Bianca noted.

"I had a great night with Andrew." Ruby replied.

Andrew was a son of Apollo and Ruby's boyfriend.

"You should get ready, your friends are up. They stopped by earlier and I said I'd send you to the big house when you woke." She told Bianca.

"Thanks." Bianca got up and got ready.

"Oh and Bianca, I don't see you before you go, good luck." Ruby said.

"Yeah, dido." Russell said.

"Thanks." Bianca said, walking to the big house.

**A/N: I tried to make it long to make up for the wait, but it's still pretty average. Also Nico calls Bianca BiBi because calling her Bianca reminds him of his sister.**

***Peace, Love, and Percy Jackson  
><strong>


	7. The Journey Begins

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I haven't had any motivation to update. This will the last chapter until some reviews come in.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I say it every time, no don't own PJO/HoO**

Bianca walked over to the big house. As it came into view she saw Cayla, Lucas, Zach, and Marcus. _Oh great_ Bianca thought. It's not that she didn't like Marcus, it's that she didn't like change. Cayla, Lucas, Zach, and her were allows just the four of them when they hung out. Sure they had other friends, but no one ever wiggled their way into their close-knit group. Well except Marcus. First, he was just friends with Lucas. Apparently his and Marcus's bunks were next to each other in the third cohort. They would stay up pass curfew to talk or play mythomagic or something. Then Zach and Marcus started dating and after a few double dates, even Cayla started to think of Marcus as a friend. Bianca still wasn't sure. Change just wasn't her thing.

"Hey Bi." Cayla said, leaning on the rail with Lucas at her side.

"Hey." Bianca replied.

"We're all packed for the quest." She told her friend.

"You guys want to go." Bi questioned.

"You're not going with on it without us." Zach told her.

"Besides Zach, Amber, and I went on a quest before they became praetors. So we have experience." Lucas explained.

"You sure?" Bi asked.

"Definitely." Cayla said.

"Plus, now we can finish the pact." Lucas reminded her.

"Please tell me you're not holding us to that. We were nine." Cayla complained.

"What pact?" Marcus asked.

That was another thing that annoyed Bianca. Whenever they brought some old memory or something, they had to explain it to him.

"When we were nine his dad and my Aunt Thalia told us about a quest they went on a long time ago. Both his parents had to hold the sky. It put a gray streak in their hair. So after that we made a pact after that put a gray streak in our hair if we ever went on a dangerous quest together." Zach explained.

Marcus stared at his boyfriend for a few moments, thinking. "I think it would look nice."

"I'm not doing it." Cayla said.

"I think it would look sexy on you." Lucas told her.

"What would look sexy?" Leo asked as the parents and Chiron walked over.

Lucas blushed slightly from embarrassment and Cayla expression became annoyed.

"Are you ready for your quest?" Chiron asked.

"I just need to pack." Bi said.

"Your companions?"

"Us." Cayla told the centaur.

"The prophecy called for only four." He stated, counting five teens.

"I'm not going." Marcus said.

"You're visiting from the other camp, correct?" Chiron acknowledged.

"Yeah. I was gonna hang with friends for the summer, but..." Marcus explained.

"I have a satyr friend named Oscar. I think you guys would be good friends. You two should hang out." Bianca told him. She may not liked Marcus being apart of their little group, but he was in a new camp and already had Tristan as an enemy. The guy was gonna need someone on his side.

"Satyrs, they're like fawns, right?" Marcus asked.

"Physically, but satyrs are helpful, not lazy beggars like fawns." Bianca explained.

"The four of you should get packed and meet me at Thalia's Tree. We believe the lost refers to Artemis's lost bow. And Marcus, I hope you enjoy your time here." Chiron said, walking away. Their parents left too, discussing something with Chiron.

"Just avoid Tristan and you will." Cayla told him.

"No offense, but it'll be nice not being the ones Tristan's tormenting." Bianca said.

"Every summer, '_You stay away from my Zach or else_'." Cayla mocked.

Bianca left and packed her bag. Russell and Ruby were already gone. She packed clothes, drachmas, and lots of nectar and ambrosia. She walked up the hill to Thalia's tree. Cayla, Lucas, Zach, Marcus and Makenna stood there with Chiron, their parents, Thalia, and someone else.

"Uncle Nico?" Bianca said with shock.

"Hey BiBi." He replied.

"Why'd you come?" She questioned.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck in person." He explained.

Everyone said their goodbyes to one another. Bianca made sure this goodbye was special because she was sure it was her last. Everyone was hugging everyone. Bianca's parents reminded her to stay safe and be careful. Marcus kissed Zach and wished him luck with the quest.

After all the goodbyes, the four legacies walked through the barrier. Well, three of them did. Cayla lagged behind, playing with the charm on her bracelet, a nervous habit of hers.

"Cayla, we gotta go." Bianca told her, a bit of sadness and fear in her voice.

Cayla walked over and they went down the hill.

"It's alright, the quest scares me a little too." Lucas whispered to her girlfriend.

"The quest doesn't scare me." She told him.

"What is it then?" He questioned.

Cayla picked up her pace and walked next to Bianca. Cayla wasn't to explain that the barrier was what bothered her. She definitely not wasn't ready explain why it bothered her.

**A/N: Here's the deal I'll make if you review:  
><strong>

**1 review = 1 week**

**2 reviews = 5 days**

**3 reviews = 3 days**

**4 or more reviews = 2 days (I need time to write it)**

***Reviews = happy**


End file.
